


How They Met

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Politician's Husband
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, First Meetings, Flashbacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Roland reminiscences about how he and Aiden met.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes





	1. Late Night Reminisces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hurtslikeyourmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurtslikeyourmouth/gifts).



Roland laid in bed, back against the headboard, basking in the silence of the night. Aiden was stretched out on his belly beside him, arms wrapped around his pillow, back rising and falling with each steady breath. The blanket was haphazardly covering his waist, shielding his naked form. His thick blond hair was a mess from Roland's clenching hands, and bite marks covered the expanse of his shoulders. 

Roland smiled and reached out to glide a fingertip down Aiden's spine. Tonight had been particularly passionate, for no other reason than the fact that Roland couldn't believe how lucky he was to have this in his life. Not just having Aiden, but having love in general. Roland wouldn't have thought that he'd ever fall in love, especially with a man, and especially given how they'd first met. Roland stroked a hand through his lover's hair as the memory of their first meeting flashed through his mind. Hard to believe it had happened only a few month ago. 

To be continued.......


	2. Roland's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Roland and Aiden met from Roland's POV.

'England is so different from America,' Roland thought as he downed his bourbon. He was sitting at a corner table at a pub in Westminster. Everything had been going to hell in America, so he decided to take a vacation, though he couldn't remember why he'd chosen England in the first place. He'd arrived two days ago, jet lagged to hell but happy to be away. He was staying at a hotel a block away from the pub, and so far almost all of his needs had been met-access to food and alcohol, but he'd yet to stoke his more carnal needs. He needed sex, but hadn't found anyone that peaked his interest. 

A commotion at the bar suddenly caught Roland's attention. The bartender was arguing with a drunk man at the bar. 

'A good-looking son of a bitch,' Roland thought as the man leaned back on his stool, drinking from a beer bottle-thick blond hair, fair skin, dressed nicely in slacks, dress shoes, dress shirt, and a loose necktie. He must have sensed Roland looking because he turned in his direction, staring at him with dark eyes as he wiped his lips. Roland stared back, a smirk pulling at his lips as he got up and walked over to the man. While he normally preferred women, Roland had slept with his fair share of men too. And this particular man was very easy on the eyes. 

"Rough day at the office?" Roland asked as he sat down beside the man. 

"Rough day in general," the man replied, his accent thick and rich. He stared at Roland with the most deep brown eyes he'd ever seen-somehow so focused despite his intoxicated state. 

"I know that feeling," Roland said, leaning one elbow on the bar. "Name's Roland Blum." 

"Aiden Hoynes," the man said. He drained the rest of his drink. Roland watched the Adam's apple on that slender throat move as he swallowed. 

"You from America?" Aiden asked, slurring the words.

"Yeah." Roland shrugged and reached out to place a hand on the man's leg. "Got tired of all the crap at my firm, so I though I'd take a vacation." He inched his way up Aiden's leg. 

"You're a lawyer?" Aiden Hoynes shifted in his seat, spreading his legs to allow Roland's hand to caress his thigh. 

"Sure am," Roland said. His hand reached its target and began to rub it through the fabric. "What do you do?" 

"Whatever you want me to," Aiden replied with a smirk. He shifted his hips as Roland started to unzip his slacks. Roland grinned as he felt the erection in his hand, warm and heavy, leaking already. 

"My hotel is a block away from here," he said. "Want to head there with me?" 

"Yes," Aiden said immediately. 

He hastily slapped some money down on the bar before the two men rushed outside and caught a cab. Once inside, Aiden got handsy. He rubbed at Roland's crotch and kissed his neck, breath warm against his skin. Roland moaned quietly and slipped his hand back into Aiden's pants, stroking him. The cab arrived outside the hotel, and Roland paid the driver before dragging Aiden out of the cab, into the lobby, and then the elevator. He hit the button for the fourth floor before pushing Aiden against the wall and kissing deeply. 

He tasted like beer and whisky. Aiden moaned and pulled Roland closer. Roland's hands roamed over the firm body, feeling muscle tone before falling on to a tight ass, which he squeezed. Aiden growled, grinding his erection against the thigh Roland had shoved between his legs. The elevator dinged as the doors opened. Luckily, nobody was waiting for it. Roland and Aiden made their way down the hall, kissing and groping as Roland fumbled with his room key. 

They reached his room, number 13. He unlocked the door and pulled Aiden inside, lips never ceasing contact as they tore off clothes and fell on to the bed.


	3. Aiden's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Roland and Aiden met from Aiden's POV

Aiden was drunk. He could tell by the way he felt-warm, tingly, yet off balance even though he was sitting down. It was half past midnight, and Aiden was in an old pub in Westminster, steadily drowning his sorrow and anger in beer, whisky, and bloody Marys. He couldn't see straight, which was good because it meant he couldn't see the TV positioned above the bar. His ex-wife, Freya, was doing an interview, though Aiden was no longer sure what it was about.

The only thing he knew was that no amount of alcohol was going undo what had been done. But it couldn't hurt to try.

"Another," he slurred to the bartender.

"Don't you think you've has enough, sir?" The bartender asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let me tell you when I've had enough," Aiden growled.

The bartender shook his head but placed another cold beer bottle in front of him and swept away the empty ones. Aiden brought the beer to his lips and took a long drink, leaning back in the stool he sat on. As he did, he caught sight of a man staring at him from the other side of the pub. Aiden wiped his lips as he took in details-sharply dressed in a red suit, curly hair, neatly trimmed beard, a smirk on his face. He stood up and walked over to Aiden, seating himself in the chair beside him.

"Rough day at the office?" He asked casually. His blue eyes were mischievous.

"Rough day in general," Aiden replied.

"I hear that," the man said, placing one elbow on the bar. "Name's Roland Blum."

"Aiden Hoynes," Aiden said, draining his beer. He noticed the hungry way Roland was staring at him. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at him like that. "You from America?"

"Yeah." Roland shrugged and Aiden felt a hand on his leg, creeping upwards. "Got tired of the crap at my firm, so I thought I'd take a vacation."

"You're a lawyer?" Aiden shifted in his seat and spread his legs, fueled by the lust born of the alcohol in his bloodstream.

"Sure am," Roland said, stroking Aiden's half hard cock through his slacks. "What do you do?"

"Whatever you want me to," Aiden replied with a smirk.

After that, it was a blur of leaving the bar, getting into a cab, making out in the hotel elevator, to Aiden sucking Roland's cock while fingering himself open in the American's hotel room.

"What a pretty boy you are," Roland moaned as he tugged on Aiden's blond hair.

Aiden moaned at the praise, fingering himself harder. Roland pulled him off his cock and forced him on his belly on the bed. The American rolled a condom on to his aching erection before positioning himself behind Aiden and fucking him with an almost primal intensity-scratching his back, spanking him, pulling his hair. Aiden keened at the rough treatment. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been fucked like this. When Roland came, he pulled out, tossed the condom into the wastebasket and collapsed on the bed beside Aiden, who had come harder than he'd ever come in his life. He felt boneless and deliciously spent.

"If I didn't no better I'd say you're a rent boy," Roland said tiredly. "You can stay here tonight if you want. I don't think you're in any shape to leave."

"Mmmmm," Aiden hummed, already half asleep. Then, after months of fucking and Roland traveling back and forth between England and America, they realized that that drunken encounter was more than what they'd made it out to be. It was a chance for both men to have something they never thought they'd get: love, real, deep, genuine love.


End file.
